Life At Coates
by soon2befamous13
Summary: Life at Coates before the Fayz. Let's see what shenanigans our favorite troubled rich kids get into. Lots of pre-FAYZ CainexDiana moments :)


THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED

Or

THE KING AND QUEEN MEET

**A/N: Hello, fellow Gone fans. I just want to say, I know there is another fic like this one (that i've read, anyway) called Unnecessary Information (which is hilarious, btw. read it, if you haven't). I actually talked (PMed) to the author about it, and got a blessing. Also, I'm going to do two chapter titles for each chapter, and maybe y'all could vote on which one you like better or something. Or not. I'm easy. :) Another also, this story will mainly revolve around Caine and Diana, but will feature Drake, Dekka, some OCs, and other possible Coates kids if i can find a way to work them in. Rated T for cursing and other teen stuff. Enough of me. Enjoy! **

The first time Diana Ladris and Caine Soren met, she was new, and he was in control.

Of course, by the end of their first day together, both of those things had changed. One day was all it took for Diana to become known, and for Caine to lose just a little of his power.

It started in first period. Diana had Algebra. So did Caine.

Diana walked into the classroom and quickly observed everyone. She had never been a new student before, as she'd been with the same people since pre-school. Well, there's a first time for everything. Although it might've been helpful to have had this experience _before_ getting thrust into a classroom full of troubled rich kids. Oh well.

There weren't many open seats. There were two right in the front of the classroom, in full view of the teacher. Those were out. There was one in the middle of an enormously fat girl with a booger leaking out of her nose and a boy with severe acne who kept scratching himself. Ew. No, thank you. There was only one seat left, in the back of the classroom, next to a dark-haired boy looking out the window. Seeing this as the best option, Diana strode confidently over to the seat.

Diana's walk had always been one of her favorite features. She'd been perfecting it since she was little and watched a fashion show with her mother. At first, it had felt very awkward, and she'd forgotten to do it all the time. Then, with practice and dedication, it stopped being something she had to try for, and became something she just _did_. It was _her_ walk. In Diana's opinion, that was something to be proud of.

As Diana took her place next to the boy, she heard a few people whisper and saw all kinds of looks darting her way. Oh, God. What was wrong with the boy that made everyone so surprised that she sat next to him? What had she done? Nervousness shot through her body, but Diana kept it off her face. That was another thing she had perfected.

That was when the boy turned towards her. To her relief, he didn't have anything physically wrong with him. In fact, he was quite good-looking. His skin was clear, his hair was washed, and his eyes were blue and intense. A little jolt went through her as their eyes met. A natural response, sitting next to someone who looked like that. Where most girls would blush and turn away, Diana held his gaze. He looked her up and down. "No one ever sits there."

Diana smirked. "Someone just did."

The boy gave his own smirk, then asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Diana Ladris. Yours?"

"Caine Soren."

Diana nodded. Caine Soren. She liked it.

"Where's the teacher, anyway?" Diana asked. Class was supposed to have started nearly ten minutes ago.

Caine shrugged. "She's always late. I don't think she actually enjoys working here."

Diana opened her big brown eyes in mock surprise. "_Really? _Working with troubled rich kids has always been my dream."

Caine snickered.

"So, how come no one ever sits next to you? Are they afraid?"

Caine shrugged. "Maybe. Or just intimidated."

"Or they prefer to admire you from afar?" Caine snickered again. At that moment, the teacher walked in. Caine and Diana didn't talk for the rest of the period.

When it was over, however, Caine asked, "So, what's your next class?"

Diana looked at her schedule. "English with Mrs. Nelson."

Caine nodded. "I'm close to there."

Diana smiled. "Walk me?"

Caine did. And Diana knew, by the time Caine dropped her off at her classroom, that she had made the correct decision by sitting next to him. What she didn't know was that his next class was on the complete opposite side of the building, and he got a detention for being late for the third day in a row.

Diana's next class was right next door to English, so she decided to take a quick bathroom break. She did a little adjusting to her makeup, then entered a stall just as two girls walked in. "So, Lily, I've got some bad news for you," one girl said.

"What?" The other girl, who must have been Lily, asked.

Girl #1 giggled. "Some new chick sat next to your love in Algebra today."

Lily gasped. "What? I thought you said no one ever sits next to him!"

"Well, no one ever has. Till now. And, sorry to say, but they kinda seemed to get along."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's gorgeous."

Diana smirked. That was a great adjective to hear someone describe you as.

Lily was silent for a moment, then growled, "Slut. I bet she was all over him. Stupid bitch."

Okay, that was too much. Diana opened the stall door, and Girl #1, who Diana recognized from Algebra, gasped. Diana didn't hesitate in pinning the other girl against the wall. "Listen, bitch, I wouldn't go saying things like that about people you don't even know. By the way, my name's Diana. Nice to meet you." With that, Diana slapped her across the face.

"OW!" The girl squealed much more loudly than necessary. Diana took a step back as the bathroom door swung open, revealing an older woman who must have been a teacher.

"What's going on in here?" The woman snapped.

"She slapped me," Lily whined, pointing at Diana.

The woman turned her stern eyes on the brunette. "We don't tolerate violence here. You should know better."

Diana shrugged. "I'm new here."

"That's no excuse. Violence should not be tolerated anywhere. Come with me." Diana sighed and followed her.

The woman, who turned out to be Ms. Harrington, gave her a detention slip. "My room, 11:35. Bring your lunch," she dictated. " And don't be late."

Diana wasn't. Neither was Caine.

Diana strode over and joined him in the back of the room. She opened her mouth to say something, but Caine quickly put a finger to his lips. He then pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled something, and showed it to her. _Harrington goes psycho about talking during detention. Just write what you want to say_, it read.

Diana nodded, and wrote, _What are you in for?_

_Tardy, third day in a row. You?_

Diana read this, and started to write, _I got caught_—

Her writing was cut off by a throat clearing at the front of the room. "I'm going to go look for a student who is supposed to be here." She gave them each a stern look that Diana was quickly becoming accustomed to. "Behave." Ms. Harrington then stormed out of the room, and Diana just caught her mutter, "_Damned Drew Parker._"

"Well, anyway, I'm here because I slapped this girl in the bathroom and she practically screamed my ears off and Harrington barged in and gave me detention."

"Getting into fights on the first day?"

Diana smirked. "I had to make a point."

"Wait. You were in the girls' bathroom by Mrs. Nelson's class?" Diana nodded. "That's weird. Harrington teaches my second and third period, and that's all the way at the other end of the building. I wonder what she was doing by you."

A slow smile crept over Diana's face. "I thought you said your class was close to mine."

Caine realized his error and blushed.

"So were late to class and got detention, just so you could walk me to class? How romantic." Diana fluttered her eyelashes. Caine's blush deepened.

Just then, Ms. Harrington walked back into room with a bulky guy who must have been Drew Parker. "Go sit down."

Drew did, right next to Diana. She scowled at him, and he leered at her. "Don't think I've seen you before. I would've remembered someone as hot as you."

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What a stupid line.

"No talking." Ms. Harrington reminded, peering over her book.

Diana nodded, and put her finger to her lips. Then she flipped over the piece of paper she had been writing on, wrote something, and slid it over so Drew could see. The paper read: _FUCK OFF._

Drew's face turned an ugly shade of red. "Cunt," he growled.

At this, Caine glared dangerously at him, and even through his thick skull, Drew knew to back off. Still, before moving his seat, he leaned over and whispered into Diana's ear, "Just wait, bitch. You'll change your mind soon enough, just wait."

"I highly doubt that," she whispered back.

"_No talking_," Ms. Harrington snapped once again. "Do I have to move one of you?"

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Harrington," Drew said. "I'm already moving."

The rest of detention passed uneventfully. So did the rest of the school day. When the final bell had rung, Diana followed Caine back to his dorm room. She strutted in and sat down on his bed, while Caine stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh…you're not really supposed to be here."

Diana shrugged. "I don't really care."

Caine sighed and sat down next to her. "So, you never told me exactly _why _you got into a fight today."

"Some chick was talking bad about me. I put her in her place."

"How could she be talking bad about you? You haven't had time to do anything yet."

"I sat next to you. That was enough. Apparently, she's your love. Her name's Lily."

Caine rolled his eyes. "Ugh, her."

"Yeah. She got pretty jealous. Said I was a slut. So, I slapped her."

"Do you do that often?"

"Not really, actually. Physical confrontation isn't my thing. I usually slap with my words. Still, it needed to be done."

They talked for a little while more, until it was almost time for lights-out. Diana said goodbye, and started walking down the hall towards her dorm.

She'd only gone a few steps when she nearly ran into a man she recognized as another English teacher, Mr. Anderson. "Miss, you're not supposed to be down here."

Diana was about to apologize, and make up an excuse, when she noticed how the teacher's eyes kept drifting downwards. Diana sneaked a glance in that direction, and realized that she had one extra button open, exposing the top of her bra. Using this to her advantage, Diana rolled back her shoulders, pushing her breasts forward ever so slightly. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Anderson," she purred seductively. "It won't happen again." Then she sauntered back to her dorm and went to sleep.

This day might seem insignificant to some people, but it was that day that changed everything just a little. Because by the end of that day, Caine was in love, and Diana was in charge.


End file.
